<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>downpour by mochiiface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950033">downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiface/pseuds/mochiiface'>mochiiface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Pampering, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Soft Mammon, Vaginal Fingering, genuine love and support?, i love him so much..., insecure mammon, my specialty babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiface/pseuds/mochiiface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy torrents of rain descend upon the gloom of the Devildom, catching a certain greedy demon in its clutches, soaking him to the bone. Well, you're just going to have to warm him up, won't you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii im back on my mammon loving bullshit &lt;3 this is inspired by the chat where mc offers 2 run mammon a bath bc he got soaked in the rain !!! it made me feral !! enjoy and whateva!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was coming down outside your window in torrents, almost shaking the fogged up glass with its force.</p><p> </p><p>The dusky gloom of the downpour leaves your room feeling empty and terribly lonely, especially without the loving presence of a certain greedy demon, who would take advantage of any opportunity during the cold <em>and</em> warm months to wrap himself around you in a vice as he pouted, burrowing himself as much as he could into you with a blushing face, becoming so easily flustered around you <em>still</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of him swirl inside your head as the chill of your room seeps into your bones, wishing he was here to keep you snug and cozy. The sleepiness you were feeling all day catches up to you as you curl up further into Mammon's blanket, which you happened to steal from his room a few days back, breathing in the spice of his cologne and feeling your body immediately fill with heady warmth, a dopey smile creeping up on your face as you looked forward to slipping into a much needed slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Much to your frustration, your D.D.D. decides to loudly ring at this moment, startling you from your nest of blankets. An irritated groan bubbles up as you maneuver your body out of its warmth and into the coldness of your room, cursing as you press <em>answer</em> on the seemingly wretched device, not even looking at who exactly it was that so rudely forced you from your almost-sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! It's a damn downpour! I'm soaked!" came Mammon's frantic tone, "I was even wearin' my favorite jacket! Whatta waste!"</p><p> </p><p>His whining made you breathe out a soft laugh, resulting in him huffing out a little <em>Oi, human! You laughin' at me, huh? Laughin' at the Great Mammon's plight?!</em> which makes you struggle to contain your giggles even <em>more</em>, breathy laughs spilling from your lips and reaching his tinged-pink ears on the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, sweetheart?" At this, he sputters, still not used to being called soft things, terms of affection and endearment, his breathing turning labored as his heart becomes affected by the gentle tone of your voice <em>alone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>At a lack of his response, your brows furrow as you move to get out of the warmth of your bed, already toeing on some slippers and searching for your raincoat, "Want me to come get you? I'll be there quick, just tell me where you are. Devildom shopping district again, I bet, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>His heart stutters at your kindness, and he suddenly becomes overwhelmed by his love for you, by the fact that he missed you so much even though he saw you hours ago, even though he's talking to you <em>now</em>. By the fact that even though he's landed himself in an incredibly sucky situation, just hearing your voice fills his entire being with thrumming adoration, warming him up even though the droplets falling on him chill him to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Don't worry 'bout it," he shakily spills out, "ya don't wanna get wet too, do ya?"</p><p> </p><p>A flush immediately covers his face as soon as he's realized the... <em>implications</em> that his words may have, internally cursing himself for letting <em>that</em> slip out, and then further cursing himself as his traitorous mind provides him with a multitude of indecent images of you very much soaked, in more ways than one, his blush reaching up to the tips of his ears as he rakes a hand through his damp hair in frustration, rain droplets pattering against his frame incessantly, as the wind howls on.</p><p> </p><p>He's brought back down to reality by the soft sound of your little gasp of <em>Ah</em><em>!</em> as if you were struck by some ingenious idea, leaving him wondering just what it was that you were up to... until your voice curtly informed him, "I'll run you a bath." No-nonsense and leaving no room for any protest, as if he'd find any objections to <em>that</em> anyways. </p><p> </p><p>The words send him into a whirlwind of emotions, his frantic inner monologue of thoughts coupled with the frantic thumping of his heart making him stop in the middle of a busy street leading up to the House of Lamentation, resulting in a fussing, sour-faced demon bumping right into his shoulder. However, Mammon couldn't care less about that, not after you just casually dropped that you were going to run him a <em>bath</em> to ensure that he'll feel better after his miff from the rain.</p><p> </p><p><em>You</em> want to run <em>him</em> a <em>bath?</em> Did you know that this was scummy Mammon you were about to service and pamper? Does he even <em>deserve</em> your love? What if he does something weird and ruins it? What if you were playing one big prank on him and this was all a practical joke? </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no</em>, Mammon thinks, as his mind races with worst case scenarios, age-old insecurities that never really left him flowing within him like a river, causing him to start into a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon had never been truly <em>loved</em> in return before you came along. Instead, he was always used for his looks, talents, status and power by witches, demons and humans alike. He always felt <em>used</em>, taken advantage of and then thrown away when he no longer was able to offer anything of value. The fact that he's been called every insult under the sun, most of all <em>undeserving scum</em>, also doesn't really help his security within himself and his self-worth, issues that he always tries to hide with a dazzling, boyish grin oozing with apparent overconfidence.</p><p> </p><p>It's always been able to fool anyone, until <em>you</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He loves you so much - had loved you since the early stages of your friendship, really - but he had never been loved in return before <em>you, </em>and that makes him <em>ache</em> with so much tender love for you, a big, warm place in his heart dedicated to you and you only.</p><p> </p><p>Your softness, gentle care, unconditional love and adoration, and infinite <em>patience</em>, even with all of his qualms, self-doubts and insecurities. You always meet him with a warm embrace, an even warmer smile, holding him through whatever may be plaguing his mind, never asking for anything in return. And he -</p><p> </p><p>He's jolted back into reality by your soft call of his name, "Mammon? You still there? Hope you know that I'm still gonna be running you that bath, whether you like it or not!"</p><p> </p><p>You try to be threatening with your words, but they're interrupted by a big yawn, painting a lopsided smile on his face, a starry-eyed look falling upon him as his heart fills up with warm endearment.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'd like that!" He stutters out, cheeks flushing pink as he curses himself for his shaky breath, still nervous after being together with you for so long, for <em>loving</em> you for so long. Gently, he adds, "A little rain won't stop me now that I know I got you waitin' for me. I'm on my way!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seeing Mammon's soaked form hastily enter your room like a man absolutely <em>possessed</em> made you want to simultaneously burst out into tears <em>and</em> bouts of laughter, your mind instantly likening him to a wet dog, especially as he shakes the drenched mop of his snowy hair frantically, droplets splashing all over you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey! No getting my floors wet or else Lucifer's gonna kill me!" You chide him, rushing over to help him shrug his jacket off, draping it over your desk chair to dry, as he toes off his boots, peeling off his socks in some weird, hopping back and forth motion as soon as he realized they too were soaked. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately responds with a petulant whine, choosing to drape <em>himself</em> over you, wet clothes and all, "The storm's gettin' worse out there! You were my only savin' grace, else I woulda been gone, ya hear me?! <em>Gone! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Always with the dramatics, huh?" Came your teasing, reaching to ruffle his hair and kiss the tip of his cold nose, smiling as his face flushed at the gesture, "Is a little rain all it takes to defeat the Great Mammon?"</p><p> </p><p>"A <em>little</em> rain?! That monstrosity pourin' out from the clouds is deadly <em>and</em> annoyin'! Soaked me right to the bone, 'm freezin'." And he really <em>was</em>, his skin cool to the touch and his body wracking with shivers as you held him, clothes soaked and sticking to his body in ways that were undoubtedly uncomfortable, making your brows furrow with worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Your bath's all filled up and ready, you really should get out of those clothes and into the water before you catch a demon cold or something," you poke his cheek lightheartedly with a finger, your other hand snaking down to his to pull him with you towards the bathroom, "I laid out some clothes for you here after you're done, fluffy towel's here too and everything, just how you like it! As soon as you've taken off your wet clothes, give them to me okay? I'll stick them in the dryer for you."</p><p> </p><p>He's floored by your kindness, eyes growing misty as he surveys the bath you've prepared for him, pink bubbles filling up the tub as the sweet smelling essential oils and salts you sprinkled into the water waft up into the surrounding air. As he turns to express his gratitude to you, he finds that you've already left the bathroom, seemingly to give him some privacy. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh he gets to work pulling off his wet clothes, shivering incessantly, noting that the room feels exceptionally colder without you in there with him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Although you added every single possible thing into the bath to relax and warm him up, Mammon <em>still</em> feels shaky and cold as he sinks into the water, only the tips of his ears emerging from the sloshing suds.</p><p> </p><p>He knows the reason he's feeling this way is because he needs you near, needs you <em>close</em>. He feels struck with the constant need to tell you how much you mean to him, to <em>show</em> you how much he appreciates your care and kindness. Sometimes it feels like his heart is brimming and bubbling and <em>bursting </em>with so much love for you - you dominate and take hold of every inch of him, a tender and soft place inside his heart dedicated to you and you only.</p><p> </p><p>Almost subconsciously, he feels himself tentatively call out your name, frantically lowering his flushing cheeks back under the sloshing water as he realizes how broken and hoarse his voice sounds, wondering if you'll even want to come anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the pattering of your feet as you move towards the bathroom, your face shyly peeking through the crack of the door, eyes inquisitive and soft as they rake down his form, comically hidden by a giant layer of baby pink bubbles and flower petals as he reclines in your ornate claw-foot tub.</p><p> </p><p>"Mammon, is everything okay?" Came your careful call, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or invade his privacy in any way, "I heard you call out my name..."</p><p> </p><p>His heart does somersaults as he regards you with cerulean eyes full of something so soft and sweet, it makes your face warm and heart race, especially as your eyes rake over the broad expanse of his beautiful olive skin, now exposed to you as he lifts his head and upper body from under the water.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh droplets of water roll from his neck, to his chest, and then <em>down</em>, disappearing into the water, a sinful path you feel flustered you even witnessed. Your eyes immediately dart away from him, hoping he didn't notice your outright ogling, <em>knowing</em> you'll be unable to gaze at that muscled chest and loving face without instantaneously internally combusting.</p><p> </p><p>You're forced to bring your eyes back to his adoring face after he calls out your name again, "I-I, uh... just wanted ya here with me. Wanted to hold ya. It-It... feels real cold whenever ya ain't near..." he trails off, voice soft and unsure, scared of your rejection that you wish he knew will never come, your heart always breaking a little more each and every time you had to remind him of that fact. Then, he breathes out, "Been... thinkin' bout you all day, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So that's what that was all about, huh?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes bashfully look away from you, flush creeping up to his face as your insides fill with a syrupy stickiness at his adorable display, your legs seemingly adopting a mind of their own as you pace towards him, kneeling down to get face to face. Then, you simply have no choice but to place the biggest kiss onto his cheek in an audible <em>SMACK!</em></p><p> </p><p>Soft laughter bubbles up from him at the gesture, cheek molten with flush and warmth underneath your lips as you move to bring your lips to his, connecting in a loving kiss. <em>Finally</em>, you think as your eyes slip closed, a soft smile creeping up your face as Mammon kisses you silly. You've missed him so much today, and now he's here with you, in your arms, safe and sound as the storm rages on outside, wind howling as the two of you hold one another, his wet hands moving down to find your waist, slowly sliding under your t-shirt to feel your skin beneath his palms - pressing warmly into you, caressing every bit of skin he can.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss soon turns devouring, passionate as Mammon licks into your mouth, greedy for <em>more</em>. At his enthusiasm you gasp, hand reaching up to thread through his snowy white locks, pressing him further into you, never wanting to let go.</p><p> </p><p>In your heated embrace, you barely notice Mammon lifting himself from the tub until you feel him pull you up along with him, the soft, adoring hands on your waist grounding you as he steps out of the water, droplets running down every bare inch of him as he presses against you, his tongue stroking yours in a way that is downright <em>sinful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Once upright, his mouth slots against yours without any interruption, kissing you deeply as he <em>melts</em> into you, thumbs caressing your cheeks tenderly as he walks you backwards from the bathroom and into your room, only stopping when he's close enough to push the two of you down onto your bed, palm reaching out to cup the back of your head to make sure you don't feel any discomfort from the drop, a realization that makes you <em>ache</em>, heat blooming within you as your heart blossoms with love for him.</p><p> </p><p>As the two of you settle into your warm sheets, you break apart for air, room filling with pants and gasps as you work to catch your breath. </p><p> </p><p>Your mouths, however, are still connected to one another by a gossamer string of spit, one that Mammon eyes heatedly as you lick it back into your mouth, a guttural groan spilling out from him as his eyes fluttering closed as he tries to control himself, forehead gently falling to rest against yours, length hard as it presses right against your core.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Ya take care of me all the time..." He gasps out, voice raw and vulnerable, "always so sweet to me, lovin' n' kind, I-I just...<em>ah</em>- love ya so <em>much </em>and-and I w-wish I could just show ya everyday... i-it's like..."</p><p> </p><p>He trails off, brows furrowed as his eyes open to reveal the most brilliant blue eyes you've ever seen, eyes you're so lucky to be able to see everyday. They're soft as they regard you, brimming with emotion and an uncertainty that makes your heart ache, wishing that you can prove to him once and for all that he's deserving, that he's worthy, <em>so</em> worthy.</p><p> </p><p>"Everythin' ya do makes me so happy... <em>you</em> make me so happy 'n I feel so... <em>bad</em> because 'm so bad at tellin' ya, at showin' ya how much I appreciate and love ya," his eyes squeeze shut again, almost as if he's too scared to face you, "I love you so <em>much</em>, 'n the fact that ya took the time outta your day to run me a <em>bath</em>, even though I was the idiot that got stuck in the damn rain in the first place...everythin' ya do means so <em>much</em> to me, sometimes I feel like my heart can't contain it."</p><p> </p><p>Your breath catches in your throat at his admission, face warming and heart hammering as you bring up your hands to cup his face, rubbing under his eyes to will him to open them and bless you with their gaze, and when they do, your hands lift up to run through his hair softly, sweetly, in a gesture that never fails to calm him, your touch providing him with the most solace and comfort he's felt in centuries. </p><p> </p><p>He brings his face down to rub his nose against yours softly, blinking his eyes open, wet and glossy as they peer you.</p><p> </p><p>"Mammon," you breathe out gently, one hand threading through his hair as the other trails down to rub across his skin, hot to the touch and already flushed red, "I love taking care of you because I love you, dummy." Your voice is soft, a smile on your face as you move to peck him on both cheeks, laughing lightly as he sputters, clearly not expecting the action. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you continue, "You deserve good things... you deserve to feel good and be happy. And... I guess I just wanna give that to you as much as I can. I want to see your smile, I want to hear you laugh. I-I love you so much," suddenly feeling shy, you look away as heat creeps up onto your face, "I'm happy that I make you happy, 'cause you make me happy too. Every single day, Mammon."</p><p> </p><p>He feels as though his heart is being <em>squeezed</em>, as though his soul just left his body at the sound of your quiet confession, your shy, sleepy gaze full of love and adoration as it fixes upon him and he can't help himself as he surges forward, slotting his lips against yours and meeting you in a kiss that he hopes, <em>prays</em>, would convey all the love he feels for you, hands snaking around your waist, clutching at every part of you he can touch, wanting to memorize you, wanting to feel as close to you as he could, cursing all the layers that presently adorn your form as it writhes under him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Whose idea was it for you to wear so many damn clothes, huh?! You tryin' to kill me here?" Came his whining complaint, his furious tugs to your clothes and the expression of deep concentration on his face making you burst into laughter, further erupting into giggles as he tugs off your shirt (which you actually stole from him, a fact that makes his body flush with heat), your sleep shorts coming next as your greedy demon leaves you only in your bra and panties, clothes being flung every which way as if they offended him, which in all honesty, they probably <em>did</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You feel so <em>right</em> against him, skin pressed flush against one another as you kiss eagerly, catching your bottom lip between his own and nipping it playfully, his hands shaking as he lifts your thigh into a bend, resting it over his hip, pressing his hardness further into you, groaning into your mouth as he feels the wetness of your core through your panties, grinding into you slowly.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away to unclasp your bra, breathing heavily, immediately shrugging it off of you. Pupils dilated and flush high upon his cheeks, his gaze heated as he looks up at you, adoring as he looks at the angel below him. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning in, he moves to press slow, wet kisses to your neck, marking your skin with nips and bites, no doubt leaving marks that you'll frantically try to cover in the morning, your thighs clenching around his hips as your fingers wind into his soft, snowy locks. </p><p> </p><p>Mammon moves downwards with his greedy kisses, suckling a bud into his mouth eagerly as his hand moves to cup your other breast, pressing kisses to your chest as soon as he pulls away. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You're so beautiful," he curses himself for stuttering out the admission, but by Diavolo, it's <em>true</em>. You're the epitome of beauty to him, a shining beacon of light in such a dark world. His heart beats for you, sings for you. "Love ya so much, honey. Wanna make ya feel good."</p><p> </p><p>You press a long, soft peck to his forehead, regarding him with eyes hazy and full of adoration after you pull away, "Being with you makes me feel good. You make me so happy, Mammon."</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself burning hot at your words, suddenly feeling bashful, unable to look you in the eyes as he moves to press his lips to yours, parting them with his greedy tongue as he licks into you. At the same time, he moves to peel off your soaked panties, long, thick fingers immediately parting your folds, slick thumb teasing your pearl slowly as you moan into his mouth at the contact, hips bucking and hands tightening their hold in his locks.</p><p> </p><p>Your gasps continue to grow, turning into whimpers and long, drawn-out moans as he sinks two fingers inside you, groaning into your mouth as he feels you tighten around his digits, thumb working your clit incessantly, fingers pumping into you, hitting the spot that makes stars erupt behind your closed eyelids, dripping around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to make you feel <em>good</em>, he wants to make you happy, wants to hear your pleasure and be the source of it. The need consumes him all the time, a fire licking into his very being. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers slip out of you, and when he brings them to his mouth, licking up your juices as he moans around the digits that were just inside <em>you</em>, you feel as though you're on <em>fire</em>, hips moving to rut against his throbbing length, already dribbling with precum.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mammon</em>," you keen, eyes glossy, "wanna feel you inside, <em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>And when has he ever denied you?</p><p> </p><p>He whimpers, the sound never failing to make you <em>melt</em> as he positions himself at your entrance, guiding his aching cock inside of you, crying out as he feels your warm walls tighten around him, pulling him in. His hands move to wrap around you, eyes shut tightly as he wills himself to slow down, wills himself to get it together.</p><p> </p><p>You move to press soft kisses against his face, thighs trembling from the sheer delicious stretch of him, your tight wet heat clenching around him like a vice.</p><p> </p><p>He's moaning, and you want him to feel this good all the time, want to give that to him, you think, as you grind your hips against his, moan into his skin, kiss him wherever you can reach.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to thrust into you, slow and impossibly deep at first, escalating into fast strokes as he moves to lock his lips with yours again, wanting to feel connected desperately, pressing his chest against yours, feeling your thundering heartbeat against his raging one.</p><p> </p><p>You work your hips to meet every one of his enthusiastic thrusts, fingers digging into his back as he moans brokenly, and as soon as he brings his thumb down to rub at your clit, you feel the coil inside of you building and building until it <em>bursts</em>, legs trembling as they draw him closer to you, tears spilling from the corners of your eyes as you hold onto him, his lips pressing feverish kisses to your face.</p><p> </p><p>"There ya go honey, there ya are, y-you're so good to me, feel so good, I-I love ya so much...<em>ah, fuck.</em>" Sweet words slip through his lips like honey, saccharine as they flow over you, your breath hitching as he continues to pump into you, his hips stuttering as he nears his peak, lips frantically seeking yours as he slips over that precipice, whimpers into your mouth as he spills himself inside of you, warmth filling your core as he hugs you tightly against him, moaning softly into him at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands come up to stroke through his hair, rub at his broad back and shoulders, kiss every part of him you can reach as he comes down from his high, his body trembling against yours as he presses himself further into you, still connected to you intimately.</p><p> </p><p>Voice soft as you call out to him, "I love you too, Mammon. Wanna make you happy, you deserve it so much. You deserve to be so, so happy..." </p><p> </p><p>Your room is dim, the storm raging on outside your window darkening it even moreso than it usually is under the Devildom dusk. The chill of the air doesn't reach either of you, warm in each other's embrace as you're sheltered from the downpour, your bed a safehaven, a safe space filled with your love, with the softness and gentleness that both of you have been robbed of, that both of you find in one another's caresses - sleepy, love-filled kisses pressed upon one another's faces as you descend into a peaceful slumber, wrapped tightly in your lover's embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*throws this at you and runs away*</p><p>idk i was feelin REAL soft plus i love him so much its unreal ...</p><p>also imagining him in that bubble bath literally made me laugh so much as i was writing HELP</p><p>if u enjoy my writing and would like to support me, u can buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/mochiiface">coffee</a> !!! my <a href="http://ko-fi.com/mochiiface/commissions">commissions</a> are open as well (<a href="https://ko-fi.com/post/COMMISSION-INFORMATION-R6R72EFRU">rules</a> for that can be found here) i would love 2 write u a lil somethin so pls don't hesitate to request a commission &lt;3</p><p>as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! thank you so much again for reading. lots of love always :"-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>